Melicus Confusus
by tip-toe-on-starlight
Summary: An accident in Potions causes many of the students to blurt out their deepest, darkest secrets. But they don't say their secrets. They SING them. Oh dear, our Golden Trio is in for one wild adventure. Love, angst, pranks, embarrassment, nudity, & more!
1. How It All Started

**Disclaimor:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Harry: **HA HA!!

**Me: **Why you little…

**Harry: **Hey…what are you doing? Hey, I write with that hand! Hey, I need that to produce children!! OhdearGodjustkillmeNOW!!

**Warning: **There WILL be cussing in this fic. SO those of you who are offended by bad language should just leave now.

"This is a very potent potion. It was used in the ancient times for public humiliation. It would break down the defenses of people because not only would it cause the subject to blurt out their deepest, darkest secrets, it would also utterly embarrass them and therefore, break their spirit. But not many people could use this potion because the ingredients were difficult to find and it was also very difficult to brew."

Professor Snape's voice drifted over the cold, dark classroom. It was surprisingly chilly, even for fall and the students shivered; half from the cold and half from the teacher's haunting voice. The famous Boy-Who-Lived, Harry James Potter, sat in the very back with his two best friends, Ronald Billius Weasely and Hermione Jane Granger.

Normally, Harry and Ron wouldn't be listening to a single thing that the "greasy-haired, git with a hippogriff up his arse" spat out and would, instead, pass notes to each other or play tic-tac-toe under the desk while Hermione tsk-tsked quietly at them.

But, today, the _Melicus Confusus_ potion that the professor spoke about sounded so interesting, they abandoned their "all-or-nothing" 5 Galleon betting tic-tac-toe game to listen to his talk along with Hermione.

"Can you believe it?" Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione. "Not only does it make you reveal your secrets, it makes you SING them. That's gotta be the worst thing I've ever heard of. Let's put it in Malfoy's pumpkin juice."

That earned him a slap from Hermione.

"Now, since you all ASTONISHINGLY passed your Potions O.W.L.'s, I expect you ALL to be able to brew this potion by the end of the day. If not, your house will be docked ten points."

An outraged murmur spread through the room. Snape's lips curled into what looked like a nasty smirk.

"Ten points EACH."

The murmuring soon grew into shouts until Snape silenced them with a glare. The only one who didn't look angry was Draco Malfoy, who instead sat with a calm expression on his delicate features. Of course, he had nothing to worry about. Snape would never dock any points from HIM.

"Now, the ingredients and directions are on the board. Start brewing."

**Harry's P.O.V.**

Ok, calm down. Calm Harry. Act nonchalant. NON-CHA-LANT. I am relaxed. REEELLLLAAAXXXEED. I do NOT want to take this dried griffin's claw and shove it up Neville's arse to stop him from dropping EVERY SINGLE BLOODY INDREDIENT ON MY FOOT!! Whooo, lost the happy. BUT THE HAPPY'S BACK!

Oh, who am I kidding? I mean, Neville's a good guy and all. He's really loyal and he kicked big arse at the Ministry last year but sometimes….sometimes…wow.

Can someone really be THAT clumsy? I mean, are his fingers paralyzed or something? Why can't he just HOLD ON to something?

I swear, if he drops another thing on my foot, I'll-HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK!!That fucking HUUURRTSS!!

Arrggghhh, I swear I'm going to have anger management problems AND high blood pressure by the time this is over.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

Oh dear. That's the sixth ingredient Neville's dropped on Harry's foot. Dragon lungs are pretty heavy. Poor Harry. I know his foot will be black and blue by the end of this. And I'm sure that the vein throbbing on his left temple isn't a good thing either.

**Ron's P.O.V.**

I hope Harry doesn't kill Neville yet. He still has my Chudley Cannons poster.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I **LOVE **LONGBOTTOM! IF HE KEEPS THIS UP, I'LL COUGH UP MY HEART! AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHA!

**Snape's P.O.V.**

You know, I should probably act like I notice Longbottom dropping all those things on Potter's foot. I should probably also make them switch partners. I should probably also feel slightly sympathetic to Potter's plight.

Nah.

**End All P.O.V.**

During the entertainment of Harry's pain, no one noticed when Neville dropped a rather dangerous into the potion. Two minutes later, a large explosion sounded in the Potion's classroom. Green ooze shot out from Neville's cauldron and drenched the entire class.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!! MY BEAUTIFUL BLUE EYES!"

Most the class lay on the floor while those with good reflexes (namely Harry and almost all the Slytherins) had jumped under desks and crouched under. Ron, on the other hand, stood there like an idiot and had received a face full of potion.

"Professor, what happened?" Hermione questioned as she shakily rose to her feet. Green ooze slowly slid its way down her robes.

"I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO SEE ANYTHING EVER AGAIN!!"

"Well, _Miss Granger_, apparently, someone added a wrong ingredient to the potion and, therefore, caused it to implode." Professor answered curtly.

"I'M GOING TO HAVE TO HAVE A FUCKING CANE!! WITH A FUCKING DOG STRAPPED TO ME FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!!"

"Is the potion still effective then?" Blaise Zabini inquired, wiping the slime off his expensive white shirt with a look of distaste.

"I'm not so sure, Zabini. It all depends on what the extra ingredient was."

"SOMEONE JUST KILL ME **NOW**!!"

"SHUT UP, RON!!!" Hermione snapped loudly.

"Yes, Hermione." Was the meek answer.

"Longbottom, what was the ingredient you added to the cauldron?" Snape asked coldly. Neville's eyes widened and his hands shook as he spoke.

"H-How'd you know it was m-me?"

Snape's lips curled into another creepy, cruel smile.

"It's ALWAYS you, _Longbottom. _Now, tell me what the ingredient was!" He exclaimed.

"I-I think it was ginger root, sir."

The cruel smile grew wider from amusement.

"Then all of you will be singing your deepest, darkest secrets in a matter of minutes." Was his reply.

_Two minutes later…_

"WHHHAATTTT??????"

"HOW CAN THIS BE?"

"OH GOD! I DON'T WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW **THAT!**"

"Professor! There must be a cure! I KNOW there is!" Hermione cried, desperately. Her eyes had a manic glint in them, as if she REALLY did not want people to know her secret.

"You're right, Miss Granger. There IS an antidote. However, it takes around two months to brew. The antidote is three times more complicated than the potion itself."

"But…But…THAT MEANS THAT WE'LL ALL BE STUCK LIKE THIS FOR TWO MONTHS!" Hermione cried. Horror spread across her features.

"Yes. Now excuse me. I will have to go to Madame Pomfrey in order to retrieve a few ingredients. You must all stay here. I am going to lock the door with an advanced locking spell and anyone who tries to open the door shall be electrocuted."

Professor Snape slowly walked toward the classroom door amid the chaos, before stopping and then turning around again.

"By the way, fifty points from Gryffindor for ruining the Potion."

The clamor that arose after Snape left the room was not a happy one.

**(A/N: My first chapter. Aww…I'm so proud of myself. pats self on back You know the drill. If you want me to post the next chapter, review. And also recommend a few songs you want the characters to sing.)**

**(Oh, and by the way, _Melicus Confusus _means Musical Embarrassment.**


	2. All The Things He Said

**Harry's P.O.V.**

This is not good. Not good at all. There is no goodness in this situation WHATSOEVER. NONE! NADA! NIEN! What if I suddenly start singing about the prophecy? Then everyone will be all OVER me. How can you SING about a prophecy anyway?

La-la-la-frickedy-la, I have a bloody prophecy?

Hmmm…it's not my best work but it'll have to do. God, what if I start singing about Voldemort? And the Order? Or even…S-Sirius. Oh god, why am I thinking about him?

I promised myself I wouldn't think about him. Bad things happen when I think about him. Ask Dudley. He has the bite marks to prove it.

No matter WHAT, there is ONE thing I CANNOT sing about. The NUMBER ONE thing. I can't sing about my crush on Hermione.

**Ron's P.O.V.**

Well, I don't know why everyone's so panicked. I don't have any secrets at all. He-he, it's a lucky thing that everything I think, I end up saying. There ARE perks to being a "thick-headed, insensitive prat" like Hermione says. A lot of people think that I like Hermione, but I really don't.

We're just friends. Hermione, on the other hand, looks real nervous. I wonder if SHE likes ME. Maybe THAT'S the secret that she really doesn't want people to hear about. Wow, she looks really stressed.

I should probably comfort her. Lend her some support. Show her that I care. Hmmm…

Maybe later. I still have to get my poster back from Neville.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

Oh dear God. What am I going to do? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO???

I wish I could leave but that locking charm Snape did looked complicated. And I don't want to be electrocuted. My hair doesn't need another excuse to look like a tumbleweed on Prozac.

But then people will know my secret. And than EVERYTHING will fall apart.

**Snape's P.O.V.**

Ahhh...finally. A few minutes to relax. While those stupid kids are in there, worrying about singing, I'll be here. Relaxing. With my horrendously large collection of alcohol and beer. Heee heee...oh...the possibilities.

**End P.O.V.**

Everyone was nervously chatting with each other. Other's had their lips tightly clamped together, as if they were trying to prevent any lyrics to spill out of their mouth. Seamus Finnegan had even taken clothespins and pinned his lips together. He looked like he was in excruciating pain.

All of a sudden, soft techno music seemed to fill the room. All the students were turning back and forth, trying to find the source of the music.

"Who's playing that music?" Ron asked loudly. But nobody noticed him. They were all staring at Hermione.

As soon as Hermione felt her lips start to move on their own, she had taken her hand and clapped it over her mouth. But her hand felt like it was moving away on its own also. She struggled hard and tried to keep her lips shut. Her eyes looked wild and frightened. But she couldn't control herself.

She began to sing.

"_All the things he said  
All the things he said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head _

_All the things he said  
All the things he said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things he said  
This is not enough_…"

She then completely lost control of her body and had climbed onto Professor Snape's desk. She stood over everyone, her sweet voice echoing through the classroom.

_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise? _

I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free  
Nobody else so we can be free…"

All of a sudden, the window snapped open on its own and a blustery current of air seemed to come through it. It whipped Hermione's hair around her face and seemed to swirl around the room. She tossed her hair to and fro and closed her eyes, seeming to be lost in her own voice. 

All the things he said  
All the things he said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things he said  
All the things he said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things he said  
This is not enough  
(Ya Soshla S Uma - Ma!)  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said

Everyone stared at her as she continued to stand on the desk and sing. The soft techno music grew faster and more intense. The same thing was on everyone's mind. Who was she singing about??

And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want him so much  
Wanna fly him away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for him what he's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head

All the things he said  
All the things he said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things he said  
All the things he said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
This is not enough  
This is not enough

Suddenly, Hermione had dropped to her knees on the desk. Her eyes seemed to contain a bit of moisture and a reverent gaze was spread across her features. She raised her hands as if asking help from a deity.

_  
Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind _

Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?

All the things he said  
All the things he said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things he said  
All the things he said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
This is not enough

_(Yes…what…what…)  
This is not enooooouuuugh  
(Repeat "All the things he said" until music fades)_

As soon as the music was gone, Hermione blinked twice and then looked cautiously at her surroundings. Everyone stared at her with confused and anxious gazes.

"Aw crap."

Suddenly, Professor Snape burst into the Potions classroom, a few alcohol bottles held in his hand. His eyes looked a bit glazed and he swayed back and forth as he spoke.

"Did I miss anything?" He slurred drunkenly.

Hermione let out a small whimper and immediately raced to the door, nearly toppling Snape. She ran out the door and her footsteps were heard, slapping against the stone floor.

Everyone looked confused, except for two people who both had a look of hope in their eyes. The first was Harry Potter. The second was Draco Malfoy.

**(Aha! The plot thickens! Okay, remember. If you want more chapters, REVIEW!)**

**(And the song was by T.A.T.U. "All The Things She Said".)**


	3. Heartbroken Azure

Hermione crouched lower on the cold, stone floor of the hallways. Her back ached from leaning against the hard wall but she was too tired and overwhelmed to support herself. She had just blurted out, no SUNG, her true feelings in a crowded Potions classroom.

Good God, there were SLYTHERINS there. They could completely ruin her entire year here with the gossip they had now. People might follow her. God knows that Parvati and Lavender would stalk her and try to find out who she fancied.

Not only that, if they DID find out, the entire school would know. Including the Slytherins. And if word got out…then they were BOTH in danger.

Tears poured down her face. A few went into her mouth and she relished the salty, bitter taste. What could she do? She was so scared. They could both DIE if anyone found out.

"Hermione!"

Oh no. It was him. Not now. Not here. Not after what she had said. She couldn't bear to hurt him. Never.

"Hermione!"

Draco raced towards her, a jubilant expression spread across his features. He almost tripped over his own feet from running so fast. A few weeks ago, he would have been mortified to be acting so clumsy and common but he was so excited. Hermione, HIS Hermione, cared about him so much that her deepest secret included HIM.

"Hermione, is it true? What you sang? Was it about me?"

Hermione didn't want to look up. If she did and saw his happy face, she knew she wouldn't be able to bear it. Her mind wandered back to the day they fell in love.

"_Dirty mudblood!"_

"_Albino ferret!"_

"_Why is everyone still ON about that? You get turned into a ferret ONE TIME and then it follows you for the rest of your life!!"_

"_And my blood is not MUDDY! I am the same as every other pure-blood in this entire street!"_

_Hermione knew that it was immature. She knew that Malfoy WANTED her to break down and start yelling at him. She knew she was standing on a crowded street in Diagon Alley where everyone could see her. She knew that her parents were probably waiting for her at Flourish and Botts so they could go home. _

_But she also knew that she didn't give a shit._

"_The HELL you are! The day you're the same as every other pureblood is the day I give birth to a hippogriff!!"_

"_Well then you better call your mediwizard because Mama Draco is about to squeeze a hippogriff out of his arse!"_

"_ARRGGGHH! THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!"_

_And then they had leaped at each other, scratching and clawing and kicking and punching anything in sight. They fell down and rolled around the street with as much dignity as a few peasant boys fighting for a breadcrumb. Hermione felt her arm bang into a cart carrying oranges and let out a loud shriek._

_She glanced at her left arm and noticed that it was bleeding. Bright red crimson blood had trailed down from her wrist almost to her shoulder. A deep cut ran down her forearm. _

_Malfoy had a shocked look on his face. His eyes looked almost glassy as if he was in a trance. He gingerly ran his finger down the wound, eliciting a quiet hiss from Hermione._

_He examined the scarlet blood on his fingertip and then his gaze went to Hermione's fiery cinnamon eyes._

"_Doesn't look muddy to me." She whispered. _

And THEN they had realized how close they were and had sprung apart. Muttering curses under their breath, both teenagers mumbled their goodbyes and then ran their separate ways. Two days later, Draco had owled her, apologizing for everything he had said about mudbloods. Hermione had owled back, saying that the apology was accepted but he still owed her for many years of torture. He owled back asking if dinner was sufficient enough.

Needless to say, after dinner, they were MUCH friendlier than they had been before.

But Hermione always had a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach whenever she saw Draco. She had it every time. Every time they kissed. Every time they hugged. Every time they snuggled. Every time they gave each other loving glances or suggestive winks.

Every time she wondered what would happen if his father found out. She wasn't stupid. She knew that if Lucius ever did find out, he would murder Draco. Literally. Or at least, he would tell Voldemort about it. She knew that his father was a Death Eater. She had been very relieved when she found out that he did not desire to follow in his father's footsteps.

But that didn't mean that everything was peachy. If Voldemort found out, he could do anything. Hurt Draco, hurt her, hurt her friends, hurt her family. In general, he could completely destroy everything and anything she had every held dear in her life.

That was why she had to stop it. Before he completely destroyed BOTH of them. That was why she finally looked into Draco's kind, wonderful hopeful bright blue eyes and almost burst into tears again because he looked so happy.

His expectant gaze almost killed her. His eyes were always her undoing. They could make her feel self-conscious under their piercing, silver gaze. They could make her feel passionate when they were a dark, smoldering gray. They could make her feel cheerful and bubbly when they were bright and blue. And they could make her feel warm and safe when they were a calm and cool mercury.

"I…"

Merlin, this was so hard. It was hurting so much to do this. But if this continued, this potion might cause her to sing something even MORE dangerous. She could completely reveal their relationship.

"Um…t-the song wasn't about you."

Oh God. His eyes blinked, once…then again. An adorable puzzled expression came across his face, as if her words hadn't registered.

"What?" His voice shook, as if he thought he had heard wrong.

"T-the song…wasn't…about you."

Draco stumbled back a bit and looked at her with shocked eyes. He opened his mouth, then closed it.

"W-Who was it about?" It sounded like it was paining him to ask that question.

"I-It was about…H-Harry." It was the first name that had popped into her head. She repeated the words _You're doing the right thing, You're doing the right thing _over and over again in her mind.

"P-POTTER??" He sputtered. His eyes had turned a dark azure. It was a color that Hermione had never seen in his eyes before. It was probably because she had never broken his heart before. His eyes shone with unshed tears.

"B-But…what about…US? I thought that…that you CARED." His voice shook more and more as if it would soon break.

"I-I'm SO…SORRY." Hermione blubbered. Tears streamed down her face and made shining tracks along her cheekbones. She swallowed the huge lump in her throat.

Draco was quiet for a minute. He was staring at her with disbelief and horrible, horrible sadness. His mouth open and closed as if he was trying to find the right words to say. Finally, his eyes hardened into the same, icy silver that she had seen long before they began their relationship. His mouth set into a thin line.

"You bitch." He spat.

Hermione sobbed loudly and shook her head slowly.

"I thought you were different from what all the Slytherins said. From what my father said. And what Voldemort said. I thought you were some…wonderful…gorgeous…THING! But you're nothing but that filthy mudblood whore I thought you were on that day in Diagon Alley."

"N-No! Yo-You don't mean that!" She choked out. Bitter, salty tears kept spilling and spilling from her eyes.

"Th-Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love." He hissed. Then, with a swish of his robes, he was walking away. His silvery-blonde head and black-robed figure grew smaller and smaller from the distance.

Hermione bit her lip to keep from screaming for him to come back. She settled for sliding even lower onto the floor. And crying her eyes out.

**(A/N: I SWEAR I have a good reason for this. Poor…poor Draco. If you want to know what happens between the two of them and what happens between Hermione and Draco AND if you want to hear more singing…then REVIEW!! ANd can someone recommend a song Hermione can sing about how she feels about the breakup? PLEASE???)**

**(By the way, the line "Th-thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love," is from Moulin Rouge. I love that movie. So sad.)**


	4. I'm So Tired

Harry was frustrated. He had been wandering the hallways over and over again and he had not found Hermione yet. After she had run out of the classroom, Snape had hiccupped drunkenly and then fallen to the floor, unconscious.

No one really cared about him so they just left.

Ron had run to the common room to search for Hermione and Harry had decided to search the halls. But he still hadn't found her.

All of a sudden, he heard music fill the hallways. Just to be safe, he braced himself for something like a rap number by Crabbe or, worse, Professor Snape doing a personal impression of _Toxic_. Nothing is more disturbing than a Death Eater doing a striptease.

Instead, soft, melodious piano music filled the halls. It echoed across the stone walls and was soon joined by a haunting, female voice. Then, a thought popped into Harry's head. What if it was Hermione? He quickly ran down the hallways, going left, right, left, left, right, left, right, right, then left again.

Harry wheezed loudly from running so much but as soon as he looked up, his jaw dropped.

" _I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone _

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase…"

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Hermione lay in the middle of the hallway, dressed in a white lace gown. Thick ribbons of lace were wound around her arms and legs. Her feet were bare and her hair had transformed into midnight black curls. She appeared to be leaning on a gigantic marble fountain that had somehow found its way into the middle of the hall. Water tricked down its sides and flower petals sprinkled down from the ceiling.

Harry's reaction: OO 

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

**Harry's P.O.V.**

Uh…………

Um…………

Er…………

Well…apparently…Hermione's going through a rough phase in her life…

And her look is…different. The huge ribbons wrapped around her are an…interesting touch. Perhaps she has a strange desire to look like a mummy prostitute.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase…"_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Oh wow. She seems REALLY sad. I wonder what happened to her. I hope she's okay. I'll wait here for her to finish and then I'll comfort her. Oh God. I hope this doesn't have to do with me. Did I hurt her somehow? Oh I hope I didn't. I couldn't bear hurting her. 

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase…"

Holy shit, this song is long. How many choruses are there? I mean, Hermione's voice is really nice and the scenery is beautiful, but seriously…PICK UP THE PACE, PEOPLE!

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

I noticed that while I was singing, Harry was looking a bit impatient for me to finish. Well, EXCUSE ME! I'M A LITTLE BUSY AT THE MOMENT! PATIENCE IS A VIRTUE, YOU KNOW!

When I sang the final word, the white gown immediately materialized back into my Hogwarts robes and the fountain disappeared, causing me to land on the floor with an undignified _OOF_!

Immediately, Harry rushed to my side and helped pull me back up.

"You okay?" He asked, genuine concern shining in his eyes. It melted my heart to know he was such a good friend. _Friend. _Oh God.

I told Draco that HARRY was the one I was singing about. He'll KILL Harry. And, knowing him, he'll stop at nothing to get me back if he sees that nothing's happened between me and Harry. I've got to do something. To guarantee that he gets the message to stay away from me as humanly possible.

**End P.O.V.**

Harry noticed that Hermione still hadn't answered whether or not she was okay. She looked like she was contemplating something. All of a sudden, a glint appeared in her chocolate eyes, as if she had just thought of something.

"Hermione?" Harry asked warily. She turned around and grabbed Harry's shoulders, startling him.

"Harry. Do you like me?" She asked.

"W-What??" Harry sputtered out, a blush creeping up his cheeks and an adorably confused expression on his face.

"Do you like me?" Hermione asked a bit more firmly.

"W-Well…" Harry was so confused, he immediately blurted the truth. "Well…YES, but…I…I don't know why…and-uh…I…"

Hermione smiled a dazzling smile and she pecked him lightly on the cheek.

"I like you too, Harry." She declared.

"Y-You do?" Harry sputtered again. His face was completely red now.

"Yes, Harry." Hermione smiled.

"W-Well, that's…that's GREAT!" Harry exclaimed, triumph, relief and happiness flooding through his body.

"Um…Hermione…can I be alone for a sec? I'll see you in class. I just…I just need to digest this." Harry asked.

"Of course, Harry." Hermione grinned warmly. He blushed again and walked away, a spring in his step. He was so happy he completely forgot that just a few minutes ago, Hermione had been singing a song about her broken heart. All that mattered was that the girl he cared about cared for him back. And for once, he felt happy. TRULY happy.

As Harry disappeared around the corner, Hermione's smile faded and she buried her face in her hands. She had to do this. It would keep her and Draco safe. And Harry was a wonderful person anyways.

"_This is the right thing. This is the right thing._" Hermione continued thinking to herself.

**(A/N: Up next, Draco sings a song about his feelings and Harry and Hermione start their "relationship". I'm sorry about all this angst going on. I'll be sure to add a bit more humor to cheer you guys up! Plus, upbeat pop songs coming up!)**

**(The song is "My Immortal" by Evanescence.) **


	5. Frustration and Gyrating Hips

"AAARRRRGGGHHHH!!!"

A large, expensive china vase flew across the room and smashed into the opposite wall, falling to the floor in painted, glittering fragments. It was followed by a pillow, a textbook, a few scrolls, a quill and a pot of ink, which shattered into a flurry of ceramic pieces and a shower of black liquid.

The ink left a dark mark upon the wall and streams of it dripped from the spot. It ran down to the floor, where it finally pooled into tiny puddles.

Draco watched this with a sense of detachment and misery. His chest rose and fell irregularly, his breath leaving him in shallow bursts. He bit his lip and his eyes blinked rapidly.

_Can'tcrywon'tcrycan'tshedoesn'tdeserveIwon'tshe'saselfishbitchshedoesn'tdeserveformetocryoverherIcan'tcryMalfoy'sdon'tcryoverfilthyMudbloodwhoresIhateherIhateherIhateher…_

His thoughts raced across his mind until they finally dissolved into a blur of curses, rants, angry cries, complaints and laments. Draco inhaled sharply and with two long strides, found himself collapsing onto his bed.

He closed his eyes and replayed the scene with him and Hermione continuously in his mind.

It just wasn't right. It wasn't right. They had seemed fine just a few hours ago when they greeted each other secretly before breakfast. They had shared a few intimate kisses and whispers and she had seemed perfectly happy and content. It looked like she was overjoyed at the fact that they were together.

It had to be because she had sung that damn song. But why would she be upset over that? Was she embarrassed? She had said that the song wasn't about him; it was about Potter. The bloody Boy-Who-Lived. Saint _fucking_ Potter.

But he had never seen her look at Harry with any emotion further than friendship. There was only one explanation. She was lying to him.

Suddenly, before he could control himself, his lips started moving and a loud guitar riff began playing in the background. Draco's eyes widened in shock and he quickly thanked the Gods that he had placed a silencing charm upon the room so people wouldn't hear him throwing objects at the walls. The guitar music grew faster and, out of nowhere, a guitar materialized in Draco's hands.

_You're hiding something, 'cause it's burning through your eyes  
I try to get it out, but all I hear from you are lies_

_And I can tell you're going through the motions  
I figured you were acting out your part  
Once again, we're playing off emotion  
Which one of us will burn until the end?_

Suddenly, Draco noticed that his room was melting. That was the only way to describe it. The walls and pictures seemed to melt into liquid and dripped down, down, down and the carpet seemed to dissolve away into nothingness.

_  
Catalyst, you insist to pull me down  
You contradict the fact that you still want me around  
And it's all downhill from here  
And it's all downhill from here_

Your good intentions slowly turn to bitterness  
Reoccurring episodes with each and every kiss  
(Let's go!)

Suddenly, his room was spinning around him, faster and faster. The colors of his room blurred together and Draco could literally feel the pull of his room spinning. It rotated rapidly, gradually getting faster. _  
_

_And I can tell you're going through the motions  
I figured you were acting out your part  
Once again, we're playing off emotion  
Which one of us will burn until the end?_  
_  
Catalyst, you insist to pull me down  
You contradict the fact that you still want me around  
And it's all downhill from here  
And it's all downhill from here_

And I can't believe you pulled it off again  
Or notice till it all sets in  
You'll deny it 'til you're at your bitter end

Draco's hands strummed the guitar strings mercilessly, pouring his anger and confusion into the music and singing. He threw his head back and forth, his slivery blonde hair flopping across his cheekbones. His hands worked themselves into a frenzy on the strings while his room still continued to spin faster and faster._  
_

_And I can tell you're going through the motions  
I figured you were acting out your part  
Once again, we're playing off emotion  
Which one of us will burn until the end?_  
_  
Catalyst, you insist to pull me down  
You contradict the fact that you still want me around  
And it's all downhill from here  
And it's all downhill from here_

And you keep pulling me down!  
(pulling me down)  
(pulling me down)  
You contradict the fact that you still want me around  
And it's all downhill from here  
And it's all downhill from here

The final beat ended and Draco felt all his anger, his confusion, his frustration melt away. His energy drained out of him and he felt himself collapse onto the bed again, unconscious.

_Meanwhile, in the Great Hall…_

"I would like to make an announcement. I am sorry to interrupt your classes but it is urgent."

The students gave their full attention to the Headmaster, who stood on the podium with a grave expression.

"I am sure that all sixth years attending Potions Class are learning the Melicus Confusus Potion. And I am also sure that, due to the extensive gossip circulating amongst the students, that you have all heard of the incident that occurred this afternoon in one of the Potions classes."

A murmur of agreement rippled through the hall. There wasn't one person that had a look of confusion on their faces. THANK YOU PARVATI AND LAVENDER! Hogwarts gossip never failed.

Hermione buried her face into Harry's shoulder, face red with humiliation. Harry's face was red also but for entirely different reasons.

"I am hear to tell you grave news. It appears that the potion that has affected the students in that class is contagious."

Silence.

And then an explosion of cries and shouts.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"NO! WHY ME??

"STUPID SNAPE AND HIS STUPID POTIONS CLASS!"

"WHY DIDN'T I JUST TAKE HERBOLOGY???"

A small twinkle appeared in Dumbledore's eyes before he spoke again.

"Calm down everyone. It is only contagious under special circumstances."

The students immediately quieted down.

"The potion can be transferred orally. So as long as long as you haven't engaged in any mouth-to-mouth action with anyone who was affected by the potion, you should be fine."

Several cries and sobs were heard throughout the room. One was by Parvati Patil who looked sadly at Dean Thomas. The other was by Susan Bones who take short sidelong glances at Justin Finch-Fletchley (**A/N: **Is that how you spell his name?). And another was from Millicent Bullstrode who glared at Blaise Zabini. Why he wanted to kiss HER in the first place was a mystery NO ONE wanted to solve.

A loud squeak was heard throughout the Great Hall and everyone turned around to find the source of the sound. And it was…DOBBY????

"Dobby? YOU kissed someone?" Harry sputtered incredulously.

"It wasn't Dobby's fault, Harry Potter. Dobby was assaulted!"

"I DIDN'T **ASSAULT **YOU!!" was heard from the other side of the Great Hall.

"NEVILLE?????" Hermione screeched.

"I-I didn't mean to." Neville stuttered. "I was so distraught over making the potion explode and everything that I got a little drunk. Professor Snape dropped a bottle when he passed out so I drank some of it. Dobby walked into the room to clean up the spill…and…and…I, well, you know…"

"Made sweet, sweet love under the stars?" Ron asked cheekily.

"RON!"

"OW!"

"Professor Dumbledore…" Susan Bones asked. "Has Professor Snape started on the cure?"

Professor Dumbledore looked thoughtful.

"Well, I don't know exactly. But I am sure that wherever he is, he is hard at work on the antidote."

**Snape's P.O.V.**

WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! I **LOVE **FIREWHISKEY!!!

LA-LA-LA!

_My loneliness is killing me……  
I must confess, I still believe_

Oh yeah! And one and two and GYRATE HIPS! Boo-yah!!!

_  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a SIGGGNNNNNNN  
Hit me baby one more TIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEE!!!_

**End Snape's P.O.V.**

Anyone who was standing outside the Potions classroom, quickly fled in terror from the loud, ear-splitting screech that sounded strangely like their Potion's teacher.


	6. Gryffindors Can Rap

**A/N: **I AM SOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN SO LONG. It's just that what with New Year's, Christmas and going back to school, I've been really busy. So, as an apology to all you wonderful reviewers, this entry will be completely angst-free. And by the way, that song on the last entry was "All Downhill From Here" by New Found Glory.

"Bloody Hell, I can't wait until this is all over," Ron complained loudly, rubbing his temples. He, Harry and Hermione were all sitting on a couch in the Gryffindor common room, chatting.

"Yeah, I know. Schools hard enough without people singing about their problems in off-key voices." Harry stated.

"Hey!" Hermione jerked up from her position of sitting next to Harry and leaning on him while his left arm was carelessly thrown around her shoulders.

"Sorry Hermione, I didn't mean you." Harry grimaced. "I guess you weren't around when Ernie MacMillian sung _I'm Too Sexy_."

"He did?!?" Hermione sputtered, trying hard not to laugh. "Oh my God, I can't believe I missed it! I wish I was there!"

"Should I feel insulted at how eager you sound?" Harry asked, quirking up an eyebrow. Hermione playfully punched him on the arm.

"Believe me. You DON'T." Ron explained. "Apparently, Ernie's DEEP, DARK secret is that he thinks he's hot. And as if that wasn't enough, Ernie decided that the song should come with a striptease"

Hermione's face grew red from trying to hold in her giggles.

"With Professor Flitwick."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

All of a sudden, Hermione's laughing was quickly cut off by a loud shout that sounded like it was being amplified by a megaphone.

"PEACE OUT, A-TOWN!"

This shout was quickly followed by a loud, funky club beat that echoed throughout the entire Gryffindor common room. A few students squealed when they recognized the song.

"OMIGOD! USHER! OMIGOD, I LOVE HIM SO MUCH! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Parvati screamed into Ron's ear, who flinched and then promptly fell off the couch.

"Oh dear Lord, no." Hermione moaned as she covered her eyes and pressed herself into Harry's chest.

"Hermione, what song is this?" Harry asked.

"You don't want to know." Was the reply.

All of a sudden, Seamus ran into the middle of the common room, wearing a black suit with a dress shirt, cufflinks, dance shoes and a black baseball cap with an "S" on it tipped to the side on his head.

_Yeah, Yeah Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah_

_Up in the club with my homies, tryna get a lil V-I, but keep it down on the low key, cause you know how it is.  
I saw shorty she was checkin up on me, from the game she was spittin' in my ear you would think that she knew me.  
So we decided to chill _

Seamus continued to sing a smooth, velvety voice as it grew darker in the common room and neon strobe lights shot brilliant multi-colored dots across the walls. Also, neon blue spotlights shot out from random places on the ceiling. 

Conversation got heavy, she had me feelin like she's ready to blow!  
(Watch Out!, Watch Out!)  
She's saying come get me, come get me,  
So I got up and followed her to the floor, she said baby lets go,  
That's when I told her I said  
_  
Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down low and said come and get me  
Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies  
Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming: _

Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah

A large herd of female Gryffindor students ran behind Seamus and then proceeded to do a complicated, choreographed hip-hop routine. Ron flinched again when he saw Lavender Brown shaking her non-existent ass. 

So she's all up in my head now, got me thinking that it might good idea to take her with me,  
Cause she's ready to leave (ready to leave)  
But I gotta keep it real now, cause on a one to ten she's a certified twenty, but that just ain't me. hey.

Because I don't know if I take that chance just where it's gonna lead,  
But what I do know is the way she dance makes shorty alright with me.  
The way she (get low!)  
I'm like yeah, just work that out for me.  
She asked for one more dance and I'm  
Like yeah, how the hell am I supposed to leave?  
And I said

Several of the students began dancing along to the catchy hip-hop tune of Seamus' song. It was rather disturbing seeing Dean Thomas do the Harlem Shake and Colin Creevey try to Moon-Walk. It just looked like he was walking backwards.

_  
Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down low and said come and get me  
Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies  
Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming: _

Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah

Out of nowhere, Neville popped out from behind the couch the Golden Trio was sitting in (causing Ron to, once again, fall off) and ran next to Seamus. To everyone surprise, he began rapping smoothly while the diamond medallion with an "N" on it swung wildly around his neck.

_  
Watch out!  
My outfit's ridiculous, In the club lookin' so conspicuous.  
And Rowl! These women all on the prowl, if you hold the head steady I'm a milk the cow.  
Forget about the game I'm a spit the truth, I won't stop till I get em in they birthday suits.  
So gimmie the rhythm and it'll be off with they clothes, then bend over to the front and touch your toes.  
I left the jag and I took the roles, if they aint cutting then I put em on foot patrol.  
How you like me now, when my pinky's valued over three hundred thousand,  
Lets drank you the one to please, Neville fill cups like double d's.  
Me and Seam once more and we leave em dead, we want a lady in the street but a freak in the bed to say  
_

By now, Hermione had gotten over her mortification and was now singing along with Seamus and Neville and clapping to the beat. Harry merely watched her with a content expression on his face.

_  
Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down low and said come and get me  
Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies  
Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming: _

Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah  
Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeaah

As the song was coming to the end, Neville, Colin and Dean all ran to the join Seamus in the middle to help him finish the song.

_  
Take that and rewind it back, Dean got the beat to make ya booty go (clap)  
Take that and rewind it back, Neville got the voice to make ya booty go (clap)  
Take that and rewind it back, Seamus got the flow to make ya booty go (clap)  
Take that and rewind it back, Colin got the beat to make ya booty go (clap)_

Everyone clapped along at the end of the words and then Colin shouted out the final lyrics of the song. As he shouted out the commands for the dance, Seamus, Neville and Dean performed them.

_Now, do the A-Town stomp_

_Now. do the A-Town stomp_

_Now, do the muscle_

_Do the muscle, do the muscle, do the muscle_

_Now, thunderclap, HEY!_

_Thunderclap, HEY!_

_Thunderclap, HEY!_

_Thunderclap, HEY!_

_Now, rockaway, _

_Rockaway, rockaway, now rockaway_

_And cut…_

The music finally ended and everyone in the common room let out a wild cheer. Neville and Colin blushed, while Dean merely shrugged and Seamus looked like he was having the time of his life.

When the cheering ended, Ron walked up to Seamus with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Wow Seamus. What the HELL were YOU doing all summer?"

**A/N:** Yayyyy!! I hoped you like my little treat. It was "Yeah" by Usher, OBVIOUSLY. If you didn't know that, you must have been in a coma for the entire year of 2004. Woohooo, it's a brand new year! Hope you all spend it wisely...


	7. Coming Out Of My Cage

**A/N: **Ok, so basically I have been an absolute bi-atch for not updating in so long. Even after you guys wrote such lovely reviews. So, as an apology, I'm going to answer the reviews people wrote for the last chapter.

**XxXbloody nekoXxX: **I love how you updated on each chapter one time. I absolutely LOVE you and hope you continue reviewing my chapters. (hint, hint, wink, wink)

**INMH**: Yup, ya gotta love Usher. Although the truth is I'm not the biggest fan of him. I only used "Yeah" because I wanted to add a bit of humor to the story. Everything just seemed too angsty.

**Faith Maguire:** I know in the book that Hermione will most likely end up with Ron. But hey, a girl can dream! And I really liked the music choices you recommended. If you read the chappie, you'll see one of your recommendations got chosen. I love the Killers.

**koalainglasses**: OMG! ACK! I LOVE your username. Nerdy koalas!

**Mz Hellfire:** Yes, it's really frightening how people are so obsessed with Usher. I have a friend who owns an Usher vibrator. Ack! Too much information! I'm sorry if I scarred you for life.

**Prongs-gurl202113:** I can tell from your username that you're a big fan of James Potter. And I really like your signature. Thanks Rebecca!

**Icy-Queen:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad I made you laugh! Although, sadly, this chappie will have a bit of angst in it. (bashes head on keyboard)

**I'll Be Seein' You**: Don't worry. I don't hate you for disliking rap. I'm not the BIGGEST fan of rap (I'm more of an alternative rock and emo chick) but I felt that it was a good song because it seemed like something Seamus would NEVER sing. And thanks for the recommendation!

**Charm12:** I'm glad you liked the "summer" bit. I'm glad you liked the song I picked. I don't LOVE Usher but I completely respect him as an artist.

**cestmoi-lily:** Ack! I adore your username. Love how you incorporated the French.

**Ariana the musical genius:** Hmmm…this may be a hunch, but I'm guessing your name is Ariana? And you're a musical genius? I really appreciated your comment because I always love it when people call me a good writer. It's the biggest compliment I could ever get.

**BrennaM:** Lol, yes! I LOVE Neville and I'm always sad WHEN J.K. Rowling makes him seem like such a loser in the books. I decided to make him a little bit of a pimp in the last chappie.

**LazyLacy:** I'm glad you liked my music choice. Also, I'm lazy too so I'm happy we both share that characteristic.

**LaLa-the-Panda:** Love your username! Go Pandas! They're so cute and cuddly. Glad you thought the last chapter was funny.

**mello80**: I'm glad you thought the chapter was hilarious and LMFAO-worthy. And I know that this is…erm…_kinda _later but…HAPPY NEW YEAR!

There was one anonymous reviewer who asked me to incorporate a Perfect Circle song into my story. I'd just like to say that I'm thinking about it and I'm trying to see how I can fit it in. I can certainly tell that you're a big fan of them. You even wrote down the lyrics. :-D

Now…ON TO THE CHAPTER:

**Draco's P.O.V.**

I don't really know how long I paced up and down that bloody hallway. Just listening to the sound of my footsteps. It made me furious that that stupid Mudblood bitch could reduce me to such a state.

I'm a MALFOY, for Christ's sake. Once upon a time, I was the dreaded Slytherin Prince. Back then, I wouldn't even blink an eye if I kicked a puppy. Back then, I was the type of person you would go to if you wanted to make orphans cry.

But now…GAH! I'm going bloody soft. Jesus Christ Almighty, I can't stop thinking about her. Everywhere I go, _there she is_!

I saw her in my bloody cereal. _MY CEREAL!_ DO YOU KNOW HOW DISTURBING IT IS TO EAT YOUR CHEERIOS AND THEN HAVE THE FACE OF YOUR EX-GIRLFRIEND STARING BACK AT YOU?

Yes I know that it's odd that I, Draco Malfoy: pureblood extraordinaire, would know what Cheerios were. Actually, I discovered them last year when my father almost had a heart attack because of his high cholesterol.

I know that it's a shock Lucius Malfoy has high cholesterol but it's true. It's genetic. That's why I always steer clear of sweets and red meat.

Anyway, Dobby went shopping and bought Cheerios because apparently it's supposed to reduce cholesterol and I just made a fucking soliloquy on _cereal, _didn't I? Bloody hell, SEE WHAT THAT MUDBLOOD IS DOING TO ME?

Wait…hold on. I hear someone coming…

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

I never meant for Harry and I to end up in the Slytherin area of Hogwarts. _He _was the one who suggested we take a stroll around Hogwarts. And the next thing I know, he's kissing me.

It's been a week since I told Harry that I liked him and we've been going out since. I should be happy. I mean, I have a wonderful, attentive, funny boyfriend who just _happens _to be the Boy-Who-Lived and the most sought after teenager in the world. Not that fame is important to me or anything. I've always been Harry's best friend no matter what.

But that's just it. I only think of him as a _best friend. _Not just a best friend. A BROTHER. But Harry apparently cares about me very deeply. Either that or it's male hormones.

Wherever I go, he's always there. It's actually rather creepy. When I leave the classroom for Ancient Runes, he's always standing there. Waiting for me. I mean, it's sweet but…really, really weird.

And I can't help but wish that the person kissing me right now wasn't Harry and was, instead, someone else. Someone with blonde hair and piercing silver eyes…

**Harry's P.O.V.**

What are you coming to me for? I'M BUSY RIGHT NOW!

**Draco's P.O.V.**

Imagine being pierced by twenty-five poison-tipped arrows. Then run over by a cement truck. Twice. Then having a herd of hippogriffs trample you. Along with that oaf, Hagrid. Yeah, he's pretty heavy. Now imagine that pain increased ten-fold.

That's how my heart feels right now.

I bet that wench planned this. I bet she _begged _Potter to come over to the Slytherin dungeons and snog. I bet she thought it'd be a real laugh to come over here and break my heart. Again.

You think I'm blind? I've seen them. I've seen them walk down the halls, holding hands. Kissing each other on the cheek. Sending each other _loving glances. _

Every single bloody time I've wanted to take my quill and stab it into Potter's skull whilst screaming, "YOU BLOODY ARSE, SHE'S **MINE! **MINE, YOU HEAR ME? MINE!"

But I can't. Because _she _dumped _me. _

It's not like I have NO bloody pride at all. I will NOT be made a fool of and come crawling on my knees, begging her to take me back.

I WILL NOT! YOU HEAR ME? I WILL NO-

What the bloody hell? What's going on? What's this sensation that I'm feel-NO. OH FUCK NO. Not now. NOT _HERE_. Not with the cow and the fucking Boy-Who-Lived sucking each other's faces several feet away from me!

**End P.O.V.**

A soft, flowing guitar riff echoed across the stone walls of the Slytherin dungeons. The smooth melody caused Hermione to jerk away from Harry's mouth, much to his disappointment.

"Hermione…what…"

"Harry. Do you hear that?"

"_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all…"_

Hermione's eyes widened. She knew that voice! She snatched up Harry's hand and dragged him across the hallway. When she turned the corner, her eyes landed on a certain blonde Slytherin who was standing outside his common room and trying desperately to stop singing and say the password.

_  
"It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss.."_

Hermione stood there, gobsmacked while Harry stopped to catch his breath and stared at the Slytherin with confusion and disbelief.

"Malfoy?"

_"Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his—chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go…"_

Harry looked like he was going to vomit when he heard Draco's lyrics.

"Eww…who knew Malfoy was a voyeur?"

Hermione didn't respond. She bit her trembling bottom lip, attempting to quiet the sobs that were threatening to spill out of her mouth. 

"I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside…"

A small crowd of people began gathering behind Harry and Hermione, all gaping at Malfoy as if he had three antennas poking out of his skull. Draco, at this point, had given up all hope of ever stopping his little performance and merely stood there, defeated. His hands were clenched into fists and a look of pure anguish was stretched across his features.

I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his—chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go…"

A majority of girls were crying at his lyrics, utterly moved by the strong _emotion _in his voice.

"Ohh…he's so _sensitive." _Parvati cooed.

Cause I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside

I never...  
I never...  
I never...  
I never...

When the last few notes of the song were played, Draco immediately spat out the password to Slytherin and literally raced into the common room when the door opened. All the girls began twittering over how utterly _sweet _Draco was and soon left, gossiping and cooing.

Hermione continued to stand there, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I wonder who he was singing about." Neville suddenly stated.

"Well it's obviously not Hermione and me." Harry exclaimed.

"Why do you think that?"

"'Cause I don't smoke."

**(A/N: Ba-dum-bum-psshh…)**

"Hey, Harry. Is Hermione okay?"

"Oh my God, 'Mione! What happened? Why are you crying?"

"I-I…um…I'm just so h-happy…"

"About what?"

"Um…that…that you don't smoke. Nicotine is bad for you!"

"Oh. But 'Mione, I _never _smoked. Why would you be so happy about it now? Come to think of it, you're only crying after Malfoy's song. Does this have to do with the ferret? Hermione, tell me the tru-"

"Harry, let's snog!"

"Wha-MMPH!"

**A/N: **Hee-hee…Okay, so that was chapter seven! Yaaayyy! Hopefully you won't have to wait so long for the next one. The song was "Mr. Brightside" by the Killers. REVIEW!


End file.
